Parasol
Parasol is a multiuniversal company focused completely on the advancement of science through whatever means necessary. They are based on a single artificial planetoid, also named Parasol, which they are capable of moving through space and time at will, though it remains in its own sub-universe. Origins The origins of Parasol are mysterious, as the company's age is beyond count, but rumors and old tales suggest it might have sprouted from an old planet called Earth. Parasol has been known to reform itself over time, and instantly if it comes under terrible attack. Mechanisms are built in to allow a complete automatic redesign to suit the culture's needs, and it has changed form several times over the course of its history. At one point, it resembled a massive underground hive, for instance. During the time of Spearbreakers, due to increased commercial trade with co-existing companies, Parasol is at one of its most beautiful points to encourage social and economic growth. Parasol, The Culture As a rule, Parasol doesn't look kindly on most forms of entertainment, seeing them as petty and useless. Books are rare, largely because of the recent craze of PEAs. Games are little known, music is frowned upon, but any pursuit of academic knowledge is greatly encouraged. As a rule, learning, invention and discovery are a Parasolian's favorite pastimes. Parasol utilizes a form of money known as "credits". Doing work or research in a field earns you a set number of credits, which can be used to pay for essential commodities and the simpler joys of life. These serve little purpose outside of Parasol, as Parasol does most of its interuniversal trading by bartering technology. It is self-sustained, so they not ask anyone for assistance with survival. At a glance, Parasol may seem to be a righteous company with positive moral values, but in actuality the moral values hardly exist. Parasol's citizens are taught to serve science, and science alone. It would be more of a tragedy to a Parasolian to lose a year of research than lose a fellow citizen, for example. Parasol, The Military Parasol focuses little of their attention on their military, save where it serves their interests and experimentation. By the time of Spearbreakers, they've developed great mechsuits and battle mechs, singularity cannons and the like, and have genetically constructed monstrosities to carry their cannons, though they prefer to field medium or light armor for most situations. Compared to Ballpoint, Parasol's Security Department is vastly smaller and overall less mobile as they lack airborne transports that can match the Moghopper. This has lead to a Quality over Quanity philosphy that so far has sevred them well. While it's professional military is small compared to its main competitiors, it does possess substantial amounts of reservist troops, and an even greater number of "Auxillaries" (though the latter is more akin to armed rabble intended to act as garrison troops for thier installations and pad thier better trained forces.) Their prefered tactic is comparable to a blitzkreig assault with fast moving armored forces. Unfortunately, unforseen resistance can bog down and ultimitly drive back or otherwise force them into a tough grind to thier objective, as seen during the Battle of Sewaturet. It is also shown that thier auxillaries can perform superbly under duress when well lead, as one megaportal defense team inflicted comparitivly heavy losses on a Ballpoint detatchment and even managed to bring in reinforcments. Category:Groups Category:Parasol